<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seals Ideas (BrainDump) by Fat Cat Chasing Sheep (Caffae)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051455">Seals Ideas (BrainDump)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffae/pseuds/Fat%20Cat%20Chasing%20Sheep'>Fat Cat Chasing Sheep (Caffae)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brain Dump, Fuinjutsu, Gen, Peasant Girl - Freeform, Runes, Sealing, civilian, non-shinobi focus, villager life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffae/pseuds/Fat%20Cat%20Chasing%20Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly my musings on how seals could be used in the Naruto-verse. Set in Warring Shinobi Period (before villages), A peasant villager girl uses seals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seals Ideas (BrainDump)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Farm seals in Naruto verse. </p><p>Warring era. </p><p>She is really smart by their standards, manages an information network in the warring era. Mostly civilians selling info, ninjas exist by taking from civilian villages mostly so from those patterns (food stealing, cloth buying amount) and basically sightings (they stop at villages once in a while). She triangulated their general location and also their numbers (blacksmiths are mostly apprenticed by the clans or capital). </p><p>Nobles have servants that are willing to sell information (missions they commission, who is talking to whom)</p><p>A seal that transcribes voice messages to writing that appears in her space. </p><p>////</p><p>Hunger is the most predominant memory she has, probably because in this new life, it has been her one constant. </p><p>Food only got more scarce when her new little brother arrived. </p><p>Everyone around her was the same, the other children were always hungry, their parents worked on their farms day and night but their harvests were meager really. Memories from her past life told her this was subsistence farming, she needed to get more food or first she would suffer malnutrition, then slow starvation till death.</p><p>The adults never said anything to the kids, but their wary reactions during harvest season told her plenty. Someone was coming to collect food from them when they didn’t even have enough to feed themselves most of the time.</p><p>She sat silently in a corner, listening closely to the conversations of her new parents. They always sounded tired, when they mentioned the food supply but it was odd how they didn’t protest the overlord coming to take their food. Was it simply loyalty to the lord? A mindset of the hierarchy in society that lead them to be obedient even in their private conversations? </p><p>Her eyes narrowed as she remembered the hunger. No. It was a deeply ingrained fear of something they couldn’t ever defeat, something so overwhelming strong that thoughts of resistance couldn’t even arise. They would rather starve themselves and their children instead of holding back food from the food collectors. </p><p>Who are they?</p><p>Her answer arrived at the end of the harvesting season. Shinobi. </p><p>Ninja like those in a comic she once followed avidly. Except these were ruthless, lethal men that didn’t wear a headband declaring their allegiance, instead they were robed in soft leather armor and armed with a single short sword. It was enough. Their village had no weapons beyond a club. </p><p>The men were not armed to the teeth but they didn’t need to be for the village to obediently hand over most of their harvest. Even then the villagers were not entirely spared, her last surviving sister disappeared that day. No one would tell her where her kind older sister went.</p><p>That year, her younger brother died in his sleep. </p><p>Her mother cried over her lost child, the village women were sympathetic but also used to this scene. Children died often in villages. </p><p>Sometimes children just can’t stay, there was nothing you could have done, they said. It was his time to leave for the pure world. May the gods bless his soul. </p><p>But she remembered a world where children survived and prospered. Looking at the hollowed cheeked toddlers around the town, she scoffed bitterly to herself. It wasn’t his time, he was only barely a year old and just learnt to grasp lightly onto her finger coo at her. He slowly starved to death before her eyes, growing weaker with each passing day. </p><p>Her little brother starved in front of her eyes and her older sister disappeared into thin air. This world was nothing like the one she remembered. Her anger at this cruel world settled into a hard cold lump in her belly as she knelt at the tiny grave. </p><p>She honestly didn’t believe in her new gods, the goddess of harvest and the god of the sea never blessed her but for the little boy that died with a soft whimper, she prayed for his soul to be granted safe passage through the realms of the dead. </p><p>For her remaining sibling, her equally quiet older brother, a death of a sibling was not an uncommon occurrence, yet he bowed with her for the rites that their parents dispensed with and sat vigil with her for all seven days. </p><p>She grieved. Then she begun. The knowledge of a world that was millenniums ahead and the scattered pieces of information embedded in her university education never really left her. What else could she do as a starving child in a poor household but dwell and plot. </p><p>Seals. Intent and knowledge written in ink and blood, invoked with chakra. </p><p>She didn’t have ink. She didn’t even have a brush. But she did have blood. </p><p>The shinobi proved that chakra did exist. They lifted staggering amounts of crops with ease as they loaded their wagons. Normal human musculature could not handle the weights they moved easily with. </p><p>She knelt quietly next to the grave of her little brother and the villagers left her be. She looked like a sad picture of a grieving peasant girl, but her fingers sparked with loose spirals of blue energy. Chakra is the combination of physics and spiritual energy, she felt it deep inside her, reassuring like the gentle hug of her older brother yet also weak like a muted spark of lightning from far away. </p><p>Now she was always hungry. Each burst of chakra consumed an unbelievable amount of energy that her current diet couldn’t afford. </p><p>Her older brother subtly sneaked her his share of food as her stomach grumbles audibly. She looked at the mature 12 year old before her and only took half. </p><p>She squirreled away some seeds and planted them in near a small spring in the forest. She could only make a small fence around the area using wooden branches like a hastily cobbled cage. She knew she had to secure the place better. But it was hope. </p><p>Months past before she activated a seal. The small push of chakra stored a stone into the blood stained wood and she was burst into tears. </p><p>Finally. </p><p>Store. A simple word in English traced in a circle of blood. She tried spirals, pentagons and hexagons. Seal with just a word. Seals with the exact specification of what she wanted - those almost made her constantly anemic. Seal with just blood, diluted blood and those traced in ashes. </p><p>Ashes mixed with water made for a highly alkaline solution. She only remember this when the piece of wood she was using started corroding. </p><p>Saponification was the process of adding fat to an alkaline solution to make soap. She knew all of this yet she had no resources to speak of. If she did get her hands on animal fat, the first thing she would do would be to consume it. As for plant oils? They didn’t even have enough crops for consumption. </p><p>Sighing as she prodded at the seal, she managed to store the rock. But she couldn’t quite unseal it. So now she had a patch of dirt with a seal burnt into it that she had to hide. Memorizing the seal, she rubbed the dirt with her foot to hide it. </p><p>The sudden burst of chakra smoke as the seal was disrupted released a familiar pebble. Did disrupting a storage seal release it’s contents? Was it specifically the loss of chakra - leaking from the unstable broken circle - that caused the seal to reverse its effects or something else?</p><p>Her experiments finally bearing fruit, she progressed rapidly in her experiments until she could make simple seals within days. </p><p>A word in the center and a circle on the outside sufficed for basic seals but they would hold until the circle was broken. These were one time use seals that were best at conserving chakra. </p><p>A spiral within a circle for a reversible seal. The word would be written directly below the seal.  These were not as chakra efficient and the chakra within faded over time but they could be used over and over again, charged with chakra each time. Doing this saved her blood, she was tired of constantly feeling anemic. </p><p>She experimented with multiple words seals but they were unpredictable at best. Hazardous at worst. </p><p>Well at least she knew how to make explosive seals now. Any failed seal had the potential but the multiple word seals were the most unstable and hence the most volatile. </p><p>She could make a three word seal with a triangle as anchor and a circle to contain but the words had to balance,  this was what her intuition told her but she couldn’t find a way to gauge what made words more significant . </p><p>She starts with a seal to secure her field against animals, the wooden branches no longer necessary with the rocks engraved with ‘Keep Non-Human Away’ in her blood. The seals lasted for at least a day, her experiments were mixed in results. The same seal with approximately the same amount of chakra would last a day in her house but a week when in the forest. Was it the ambient amount of chakra in the air? Nature chakra? Or did humans leech chakra from the seals?</p><p>Her father begun calling her to help with the fieldwork. Hiro, her older brother, had been working on the field for the past few years. His gentle presence at her side was faintly comforting as she fetched the heavy buckets of water for irrigation. </p><p>She missed the pesticides and herbicides of the modern world.  Hah. Honestly she never thought she’d ever wish for non-organic crops but honestly bugs were a pain and weeds were damn persistent. </p><p>At night she wondered, couldn’t she make pest deterrents? Something to keep away bugs. Something to keep away weeds. She tried on a small patch of field, burying small seal engraved rocks with ‘Kill All Weeds’ as she worked next to her unaware father and brother. </p><p>Soon though, that patch of field was not growing. she realized that seals couldn’t discriminate between crops and weeds and frantically dig up those rocks, throwing them into the river when she went to collect water. </p><p>Her experience made her wary of experimenting on her family’s field. The troubled faces of her parents and brother made her inexplicably guilty. </p><p>She tested her ideas on her small field instead, in small sections she tested. Seals to eliminate bugs also prevented the pollination of plants, she couldn’t make a seal to differentiate between different types of insects because she herself could not identify which were helpful. But as long as she could rephrase her wishes, she could find a way around this. </p><p>Her mother’s collapse in the field brought her experiments to a halt as the village doctor declared her mother pregnant again. </p><p>She should be happy but she could only think of the limited food stores and her deceased little brother. Rae took over her mother’s fieldwork and was soon exhausted from the hard labor. </p><p>Hiro helped her in addition to his own work and as she watched the back of the gentle dependable teenager before her, she knew that against her wishes, she was irreversibly attached  to at least one person in this world. </p><p>She couldn’t help comparing her new set of parents to her parents in her previous life. In her first life, she was the doted upon first child, the only little princess of her large extended family that could do no wrong. Admittedly she was rather spoiled but they raised her to be whatever she wanted to be and she was happy studying in university when she died. </p><p>In comparison, this new set of parents didn’t really seem to care much for their children. They provided food and shelter and expected labor and for their children to take care of them in their old age. Well they tried to provide food, she amended. It wasn’t terrible treatment, but this was pretty much the most basic social contract between parents and children and she was used to more. </p><p>Reeling from the loss of everything in her first life, she never really got attached to her new parents. She never really meant to let another into her heart again, even now she sometimes woke thinking she was late for class and the sudden realization she would never see her family again would hit her at the worst of times. </p><p>Yet Hiro just managed to sneak into her heart subtly with his gentle smile and caring acts. She resolved to improve their lives so one day, they could eat as much as they wanted, live with the reassurance of their safety and maybe one day, they won’t need to work on a farm at all. She’ll dote on him as much as she was spoiled in her past life, he deserves to live happily. </p><p>/////</p><p>During harvest season, she finished her fieldwork and padded off to her small field only to find that it had already been missing crops. Looking at the pinched off stems, she knew someone came and harvested the crops she had been slaving over for the entire season. </p><p>She was too naive to think the only threats to her crops were animals. Humans were the greediest animals and one came to steal from her. </p><p>She was frustrated but couldn’t simply harvest all the crops now, she had to know who stole from her. Sitting in the cave, she drew increasingly dangerous seals with an eye on the field as she waited to see who had been stealing from her. </p><p>The village head’s son, Daisuke soon came ambling onto the field, with a gluttonous grin, he picked a few vegetables into his basket and sat near the spring to wash them and eat. </p><p>He must have seen her wandering into the forest and followed her one of those days. Now that her crops were ripe, he didn’t hesitate to take them. </p><p>She watched with boiling rage as he feasted on her hard work before ambling back to the village.  She couldn’t fight against him with her status in the village, there was no way they would compensate her for a field she could prove was hers and she couldn’t beat him up in real life so she quietly seethed and noted this debt in her heart. One day, she’ll make him pay for stealing from her. </p><p>She drew hundreds of seals to hide her field from everyone but her. Dizzy with blood lost and ravenous from chakra usage, she sat within the warded area and nibbled on the crunchy vegetables. No living being should be able to approach this patch of land, her charged stones would permanently hide the 400m squared circle of land. A circle of stones engraved with a circle seal, the chakra would ideally cycle within the space. </p><p>She hid some vegetables under her shirt as she headed home, for her older brother to eat. </p><p>///</p><p>The villagehead’s son begun looking at her strangely as days past. He must have entered the forest and been unable to find the cave with the spring along with her field, she had sealed it all away. </p><p>Once she past him in the village and he belligerently hissed “witch!” at her. </p><p>Rae could only look at him in confusion on the outside but her inner thoughts turned vicious as she contemplated the threat this man posed to her. In the ancient times, accusations of witchcraft could get one burnt alive - but that was in Europe. She wasn’t sure about the warring era’s views but she doubted they viewed it kindly. He had to go. But how?</p><p>It was the harvesting season and the shinobi were coming soon. Won’t it be a pity if it turned out he actually hid a portion of his crops? Indeed, he had been going into the forest a lot recently. </p><p>What she needed was a transfer seal. </p><p>////</p><p>She hadn’t had much time in recent days as her mother got closer to childbrith, she could tell that this birth would be difficult. Hanako couldn’t walk far from the bed before she started to hurt and needed to rest. Rae hid her misgivings but snippets of gossip from the village women hinted that this new sibling might not successfully enter the world.</p><p>Rae herself didn’t know what she was hoping for. Even with the crops from her field, she was worried that they won’t have enough food stores to make it through the winter.</p><p>She tested seals in her hidden field, charging a pair of seals on two sepearate pebbles at the same time. One was the ‘input’ and the other ‘output’, she was hoping that she would be able to activate the output seal and through that transfer material across space like a blackhole. Eventually she realised that she could need 3 stones, one input, one output and a third as a master seal to activate both remotely. She could finally remotely activate her transfer seal but  what she got was essentially an immense chakra drain that nearly caused her to black out and nothing to show for it.</p><p>Heavy plodding steps approached her cave and she gazed out warily. It was Daisuke again, he seemed to wander around the boundary of her field but his eyes roamed across her without even registering her presence. His increasingly frustrated expression didn’t bode well for her.</p><p>Did he follow her in again? He must have searched for her and might actually have seen her disappear here. She wasn’t sure what it would have looked like on the outside but she felt uneasy with the situation.</p><p>Could she make him forget? What if he told someone? He probably didn’t, he would have been confessing to stealing crops from someone’s field and the other villages won’t look kindly upon that. But he was arrogant and entitled as the village head’s son and like a local tyrant, he might have just viewed everything he wanted as his, wouldn’t he voice his suspicions about her openly at least?</p><p>She needed to check what he has been saying about her.</p><p>The transfer seals sparked an idea in her, maybe the problem was trying to teleport objects with mass - although since the Hiraishin could do it, her idea wasn’t infeasible, she must be missing something. She could put something that could listen in on his conversations near him.</p><p>She gathered some leaves and quickly scrawled a few dozen seals to transfer sound to a paired flower she tucked behind her ear. Using a master seal, she switched between them, the chakra expenditure was pretty staggering but she was simply overjoyed that her seals worked.</p><p>She left a leaf at her creek for future use</p><p>The next day, she ran across the village with some leaves as she fetched water, dropping them at key locations like the village center, the different fields and at the door way of the houses. In the early morning, she looked like a hardworking child and even her father gave her a nod of approval as she finished the fieldwork in record time.</p><p>She hurried over to help her brother with his fieldwork before they returned to check on her mother. Throughout this, she was occassionally brushing her errant locks behind a ear, tapping the master seal so she could listen in to Daisuke’s conversation.  On the bright side, he wasn’t voicing his suspicions of her performing witchcraft. Instead, he was chatting up the most popular village girl, Anna, with the determination of an absolute leecher.</p><p>She could probably go ahead with the forgetting seal then, how would she do it though? Writing on him would be nearly impossible, so a seal with a subtle area of effect? The hiding seals seem to work for the place they encircle and around a meter out from there, so she could base her forgetting seal off of that. </p><p>She needed him to forget his suspicions about her, preferably while forgetting about the cave in the forest. Actually, she didn’t hear the villages mentioning the spring in the forest but it was unlikely that they didn’t know about it, maybe they simply thought they missed the location when they looked for it?</p><p>It would probably be better if everyone else forgot about that spring within the little cave.</p><p>She needed a way to effect everyone in the village but she couldn’t really circle the village. It would look suspicious and she didn’t have that much chakra.</p><p>A bee buzzed around her head and her eyes sparked as she got an idea.</p><p>A small moving leaf would look like a grasshopper, she would need to make it look natural maybe have it move with short jumps - could she make it invisible? Invisibility has something to do with light reflection right? </p><p>The fake insect could inscribe the seal she wanted on people. She just needed to get it to stamp the seal (with an ink store of her blood?) and from there, she could activate the seal with a masterseal. </p><p>How to target a memory? She decided to test variations of a forget seal on Daisuke, he owed her for her vegetables, this would be him paying off his debt. </p><p>The first seal was simply “Forget Eat Breakfast”. She heard his mother sigh that morning over her son forgetting his breakfast and nearly jumped in glee. But how long would the effects last? She found that if she didn’t activate the masterseal, he would definitely eat breakfast. So one day? Perhaps it was because he had a constant reminder of breakfast at the dining table so the memory was triggered constantly and had to be suppressed constantly.  From what she remembered of her psychology elective, memories in one’s long term memory stay there forever but the strength of the association with other memories and how often one recalls it, would affect how easy it is to remember.</p><p>Next, she experimened with getting him to forget various things like the girls in the village he used to harass, which was surprisingly far more successful but this led him to have more free time and he seemed to have formed a new habit of wandering into the forest. </p><p>It was time to modify his memories of her, so that night she sent several seal bots in succession to make him forget about her, forget about the spring in the cave and forget the cave. She successively activated the seals till her chakra was almost exhausted, either way, it wouldn’t hurt to over do it.</p><p>She didn’t realise what she did until she wandered in front of Daisuke, he approached her with a slimy grin as he introduced himself as if he had never met her before, he even asked which village she was from. She was honestly stunned and the grandma Akane, the village’s oldest granny who was sitting nearby laughed as she admonished him.</p><p>Rae inched away from him towards granny Akane and she shooed the flustered boy away. The old lady patted Rae on the head motherly and comforted her. She nodded along but appeared rather dazed as she screamed internally, holy shit! Did that asshole just flirt with me? That isn’t even near the normal reaction he had to me before. Wasn’t that suspicious? Hmm Actually probably not, I’m pretty quiet and anti-social while he has been pinwheeling in what looks like teenage hormones for a while now.</p><p>Flashing Granny Akane a shy smile, Rae continued on her way. </p><p>That night, she dispersed her seal bots to make the villagers forget about the spring and the cave. </p><p>///</p><p>The shinobi came and went with most of their harvest as before. Rae simply hid in her house whenever she could, Hiro grimly took over her field work as they both remembered their sister who disappeared the last time the shinobi came around.</p><p>Once they left, she breathed a sigh of relief and ran to her little field in the forest to see how it was doing. It was pretty bad. She had not been around to water it and to deal with pests and weeds.</p><p>With her improved sealing skills, she quickly stored some water in a stone and set it to spray periodically so that she could  just come top up the water once a week. </p><p>Faced with the problem of the bugs and weeds again, she approached it from another direction. She made an identification seal that would assign bugs a number and record their image next to it - like a camera. She could use this as a reference and added another seal to record down whether the bug was ‘collecting nectar’, ‘pollinating her crops’, ‘eating her crops’, ‘eating the weeds’, ‘fertilising the soil’, ‘harming her plants’, ‘helping her plants grow’, ‘improving soil quality’. She wasn’t entirely certain what most bugs did but she vaguely recalled some worms, bees and butterflies were good for farming so she made a couple of redundant categories and waited to see what would be recorded for each insect.</p><p>///</p><p>She spotted a tuft of white fur as a rabbit quickly fled from her path.</p><p>She had lived for 14 years in this new world and had yet to eat meat here. Honestly she never thought she would be able to persist being a vegetarian for so long but well in this case, she simply did not having access to meat. So less vegetarian by choice and more by circumstances.</p><p>Either way, it has been far too long and she has an idea for how to go about securing herself some food. She set up a seal along the rabbit paths - memories of rabbit trails indicate that rabbits tend to follow the same paths over time - this seal would immoblise any living thing older than 1 years old (which conveniently filters out bugs and baby animals) and she secured another area next to her field (hiding it from other all animals and humans unless they were accompanied by a seal bot) for her seal bots to pull the animals to. </p><p>For this purpose, she made a seal bot that comprised of large leaves sewn together reinforced by chakra which should be big enough to even capture a deer. Her mouth watered thinking about it.</p><p>In order to prevent others from discovering her bounty, she sealed her spaces to prevent sound from leaving and an increased gravity field tailored to every living thing older than 1 years old that was not her.</p><p>In no time at all, she managed to capture a couple of rabbits. Thinking ahead, she cleared another section for breeding animals - silencing the region, hiding it from humans and setting up water seals for her new ranch.</p><p>Running from the forest, she brought the rabbit home to share with her parents.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>